cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Guy Pearce
Guy Pearce (1967 - ) Film Deaths *''Ravenous (1999)'' [Captain John Boyd]: Dies of blood loss after being caught in a bear trap with Robert Carlyle. *''The Count of Monte Cristo'' (2002) [Fernand Mondego]: Stabbed in the chest and stomach at the end of swordfight with Jim Caviezel (who then runs him through with his blade), he dies while talking to Jim. *''First Snow (2007)'' [Jimmy Starks]: Presumably killed in a car crash when he skids into oncoming traffic. We only see the screen go white from oncoming headlights, cutting to a news report of his death. *''Death Defying Acts'' (2007) [Harry Houdini]: Dies of peritonitis due to a ruptured appendix, after Jack Bailey punches Guy in the stomach before Guy could prepare for the blow. *''The Hurt Locker (2009)'' [SSG Matt Thompson]: Killed in an explosion when an Iraqi insurgent remotely detonates a bomb that Guy was preparing to defuse. *''Seeking Justice (Justice)'' (2011) [Simon/Eugene Cook]: Shot repeatedly in the the back and stomach/chest by January Jones as Guy is about to shoot Nicolas Cage at the end of a shootout/struggle. His body is later seen when Xander Berkley makes it look like Guy and Harold Perrineau Jr. shot each other. *''Prometheus (2012)'' [Peter Weyland]: Critically injured after Ian Whyte swings Michael Fassbender's severed robot head at Guy; he dies while talking to Michael's still-functioning head (Guy was in heavy old age make-up for the role). *''Lawless (2012)'' [Charlie Rakes]: Shot in the chest twice by Shia LaBeouf, before being stabbed in the back (who proceeds to cut him from neck to rear) by Jason Clarke. *''Iron Man 3 (2013)'' [Aldrich Killian]: Explodes after Gwyneth Paltrow shoots Guy with a missile (knocking him back into some flammable materials) while she's wearing the arm of Robert Downey Jr.'s suit. *''Brimstone'' (2016) [The Reverend]: Set on fire, then shot in the chest by Dakota Fanning. TV Deaths * Home and Away Gallery Guypearce2.jpg|Guy Pearce in The Hurt Locker Mondego's death.png|Guy Pearce in The Count of Monte Cristo Killian's death (Iron Man 3).png|Guy Pearce's death in Iron Man 3 Category:Actors Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Australian actors and actresses Category:1967 Births Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Atheist Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by slashing Category:Death scenes by beating Category:Death scenes by bludgeoning Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Ambiguous death scenes Category:Comic book movie deaths Category:Deaths in the Marvel universe Category:People who died in an AVP film Category:Emmy Award Winners Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:English actors and actresses Category:British actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by throwing Category:Death scenes by Bear trap Category:Death scenes by starvation Category:Death scenes by death trap Category:Brunettes Category:Actors who died in Nicolas Cage Movies Category:Actors who died in Ridley Scott movies Category:Actors who died in Kevin Reynolds Movies Category:Actors who died in Charlize Theron Movies Category:Actors who died in Kathryn Bigelow Movies Category:Marvel Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Drama Stars Category:War Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Fantasy Stars Category:Western Stars Category:Musicians Category:Actors who died in John Hillcoat Movies Category:Actors who died in Roger Donaldson Movies Category:Actors who died in Shane Black Movies Category:People who died in Iron Man Films Category:Supernatural Stars Category:Iron Man Cast Members Category:Superhero Stars Category:Religion Stars Category:Gold Derby Awards Winners Category:Alien cast members Category:Mystery Stars Category:Gangster Stars Category:Gotham Awards Winners Category:People murdered by The Alien Category:Online Film Critics Society Award Nominees Category:Death scenes by appendix trauma Category:Death scenes by peritonitis Category:Death scenes by punching Category:Death scenes by organ trauma Category:Death scenes by stomach trauma Category:Awards Circuit Community Award Nominees Category:Phoenix Film Critics Society Awards Nominees